Warriors- Into the Mist
by warriorcats1234
Summary: Kestrelpaw, Robinpaw and Cloudpaw are training hard... but soon they will discover a secret that will change their lives forever.
1. Characters

Warriors Fan Fiction- Into the Mist

Alliances

SkyClan:

**Leader**: Sandstar (light ginger tabby tom)

**Deputy**: Grayclaw (fluffy gray tom with white paws)

**Medicine cat**: Pansywillow (pretty tabby she-cat)

_apprentice, Cloudpaw_

**Warriors**:

Amberlight (brown she-cat with amber eyes)

_apprentice, Robinpaw_

Treecloud (pitch black she-cat)

Nightclaw (blue-black tom)

_apprentice, Sootpaw_

Pufftail (very fluffy gray tabby she-cat)

_apprentice, Leafpaw_

Lightningblaze (brown tom with yellow eyes)

_apprentice, Fernpaw_

Heatherwhisker (beautiful light brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Flamefur (bright ginger tom)

Gorsefoot (dark gray tabby tom)

Russetpelt (golden she-cat)

Fawnclaw (golden tom)

_apprentice, Kestrelpaw_

**Queens:**

Mistcloud (light gray she-cat with darker flecks; mother to Flamefur's kits, Cederkit and Greenkit)

Leopardnose (black she-cat with an odd ginger nose: mother to Lightningblaze's kits, Mountainkit and Gingerkit)

**Kits**:

Cedarkit (gray tom)

Greenkit (black tom with green eyes)

Mountainkit (rugged gray tom)

Gingerkit (white she-cat with ginger patches)

**Apprentices**:

Leafpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Fernpaw (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Sootpaw (dark tabby tom)

Cloudpaw (puffy white she-cat; the medicine cat apprentice)

Kestrelpaw (brown tabby tom with ligher paws)

Robinpaw (brown she-cat with odd ginger paws)

**Elders**:

Jinxwhisker (very elderly gray tabby she-cat)

Fireclaw (ginger tom)

RiverClan

**Leader**: Rootstar (brown tabby she-cat)

**Deputy**: Snowbreeze (light gray long-haired she-cat)

**Medicine cat**: Honeywave (pretty golden she-cat)

_apprentice, Bramblefeather_

**Warriors**:

Beavernose (very dark brown tom)

Badgerclaw (Beavernose's twin)

Dewleaf (pretty silver tabby)

Berryspot (spotted white tom)

Ripplebreeze (blue-gray tom)

Shallowstream (beautiful light gray tabby with a long tail)

_apprentice, Steampaw_

Frostwhisker (bright white she-cat with blue eyes)

Wavetail (gray tom with very long tail)

Tigerbreeze (tortioseshell she-cat)

Ashblaze (reddish-brown tom)

_apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Willowfern (brown tabby she cat with short legs)

Darkfrost (pitch black tom)

**Queens**:

Swiftstorm (whitish tabby; has three kits who are 5 moons)

Shimmerblaze (silver queen with long legs; has one kit who is 1 moon old)

Lilycloud (brown, almost pink tabby; expecting Ripplebreeze's kits)

**Elders**:

Stonefoot (old gray tom with one ear)

ThunderClan

**Leader**: Treestar (long-legged brown tom with dark green eyes)

**Deputy**: Fawnflight (pretty cream she-cat)  
apprentice, Greenpaw

**Medicine cat**: Flameheart (swift ginger tom with blue eyes)

**Warriors**:  
Crispfeather (blue-gray tom)

Salmonwhisker (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
_apprentice, Mountainpaw_

Shineclaw (very muscular light gray tom)

Moontail (silver tabby she-cat)

Leafclaw (spotted tom)  
_apprentice, Snowpaw_

Snakescale (slim dark brown tom)  
_apprentice, Mousepaw_

Hazelpelt (light brown muscular she-cat)

Dustfur (swift light ginger tom)

Brindlefoot (pretty tabby)

Pineleg (small brown tom)  
_apprentice, Seedpaw_

Mistflower (gray, water-blue-eyed she-cat)

Sparrowstorm (gray tom with darker feet)

**Queens**:  
Hailstream (blue she-cat; mother to Pineleg's kits, Berrykit and Pebblekit)

Shellspeckle (dappled she-cat; expecting Treestar's kits)

**Elders**:  
Dawnwing (very elderly ginger she-cat)

WindClan

**Leader**: Cheetahstar (black she-cat with light brown spots coming up her legs)

**Deputy**: Applebreeze (reddish brown she-cat with green eyes)

**Medicine Cat**: Pebbletail (very small gray tabby tom)  
_apprentice, Harepaw_

**Warriors**:

Silentstep (slim light brown tabby tom)

Shrewnose (Silentstep's twin)

Molefoot (bulky brown tom with deformed foot)

Muddypelt (once-white tom, now light brown from falling into mud and getting stuck as an apprentice)

Silvershine (pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)  
_apprentice, Parsleypaw_

Squirreltail (light gold tom)

Moorpelt (sand-coloured tom)

Grasswhisper (white tom with bright green eyes)

Iceheart (white she-cat with tabby stripes)

_apprentice, Yellowpaw_

Cinderstripe (dark gray tabby tom)

Flowertail (orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Mosscoat (brown, almost green tom)

Quailwing (gray she-cat)

**Queens**:

Lemonleaf (golden queen)

Daisycoat (brown tabby)

**Elders**:

Ol' Poisonfang (gray she-cat, oldest cat in the 5 clans)

Tangletail (matted fluffy gray tom)

ShadowClan

**Leader**: Frogstar (light brown tom with darker spots)

**Deputy**: Greenmoss (dark brown tom)

**Medicine cat**: Fallenfeather (ginger tabby tom)

_apprentice, Poppypaw_

**Warriors**:

Sandstrike (very light brown tabby tom)

Featherfoot (white she-cat with silver feet)

_apprentice, Mousepaw_

Marshwing (brown, almost dark green she-cat with yellow eyes)

Toadclaw (black tom with yellow eyes)

Puffur (fluffy calico she-cat)

Falconstep (white, gray and brown tom)

Eaglenose (white and gray tom)

Redpelt (red tom)

_apprentice, Firepaw_

Icestrike (pure white tom with green eyes)

Pinkpelt (brown she-cat with almost pink eyes)

Mistywillow (small gray she-cat with blue eyes)

_apprentice, Hailpaw_

**Queens**:

Shakefur (gray she-cat with ragged fur, the oldest nursery queen)

Morningsun (brown feet, lighter torso, white faced she-cat)

Ferrettail (small light brown tabby)

**Elders**:

Gorseface (brown tom)

Boilweed (red tom with blue eyes)

The Tribe of Rushing Water

**Healer**: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) (slim gray tabby tom)

**Cave-guards**:

Sun in Center of Sky (Sun) (golden she-cat)

Rushing Waterfall across from Cave (Rush) (light gray tom)

Eagle that Swoops for Mouse (Eagle) (dark gray and white tom)

First Light of Dawn (Light) (pretty light brown tabby she-cat)

Stone on Floor of Cave (Stone) (muscular gray tom)

**Prey-hunters**:

Blue sky at noon (Blue) (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Star Shining brighter than the Rest (Star) (pitch black she-cat)

Mouse taken by Great Eagle (Mouse) (swift light gray tom)

Bird in Clouds Above (Bird) (very light gray tabby she-cat)

Cloud in large Blue Sky (Cloud) (pure white tom)

Sky that Covers Mountain (Sky) (blue-gray she-cat)

**Kit-mothers**:

Stream with many Stones (Stream) (tortoiseshell with blue eyes)

Green Grass in Springtime (Green) (calico with green eyes)

**To-bes**:

Orange sky at Dawn (Orange) (calico she-cat) (cave-guard)

Leaf on ground in Fall (Leaf) (brown tabby tom)  
(prey-hunter)

**Elders**:

Paw of tiny kit (Paw) (light brown tom)


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

As the she-cat stared into the mist, she heard the sound of her wailing kits, knowing that this was the last time they would call her their mother.

"You will have a nice home in SkyClan." she promised. The kits were wailing.

"But mother! _I _want a nice home in **RiverClan**. Not SkyClan!" She knew they were not lying.

"A very kind she-cat will be your mother. She will be very good to you."

"But we want _you_."

As she looked down at her three kits with regret, tears clouded in her eyes.

"I will never stop loving you." she whispered as the four cats reached Fourtrees. As the young queen pushed her kits towards her mate, she whispered to them,

"Be good." Those were her last words to her three children.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"That was my squirrel, Kestrelpaw!" mewed Robinpaw, his sister, who always thought she was the 'special one'.

"Well at least I caught it." he responded scornfully. _Why is my sister such a stupid know-it all? Why can't she be more like Heatherflower?_ _Okay, maybe I do make it obvious that I like her, but I don't care. I hate Robinpaw sometimes._

"Shut-up about the squirrel. Its fresh-kill now." ordered Robinpaw's strict mentor, Amberlight.

"Yes, Amberlight." mumbled Robinpaw and Kestrelpaw in sync.

"If your assesments go well," began Fawnclaw, Kestrelpaw's mentor, "You will sit vigil as warriors tonight." Excitement bubbled inside Kestrelpaw's belly as soon as he heard the word 'warriors'. _Ha! We'll be warriors before Sootpaw, Leafpaw and Fernpaw, even though they are older! I can't wait to order them to search the elders for ticks!_

"I wish Cloudpaw was training to be a warrior too." meowed Robinpaw. Their sister, Cloudpaw was the medicine cat apprentice. Kestrelpaw assumed she'd be getting her name soon, although she too was younger than Sootpaw, Fernpaw and Leafpaw, and it gernerally takes longer for medicine cats to train. _Even though she is gentle with cats she treating, she is never gentle with me when I have a thorn in my pad. She's just like Robinpaw with a puffy white pelt._

"I call down on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I command then nto warriors in their turn. Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Robinpaw's voice rang out strong throughout the camp.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Robinfoot. StarClan honors you for your speed and agility, and welcomes you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Kestrelpaw," Sandstar began.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?"

"I do" Kestrelpaw said quietly.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Kestrelwing. StarClan honors your fierce loyalty and compassion, and welcomes you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Robinfoot! Kestrelwing! Robinfoot! Kestrelwing!" the clan chanted. Kestrelwing could make out the voices of Cloudpaw, and their parents, Gorsefoot and Treecloud.

Suddenly, Kestrelwing saw a gray, shadowy figure in the didtance, as the clearing was an open space, a view of almost the entire territory. As the figure came closer, he managed to make out that it was a cat, but he still didn't know which one. _At least it's not a badger, but it could be an invader._ As the figure came closer through the trees, he managed to make out the RiverClan warrior, Shallowstream, who soon reached the camp. Everyone stared.

"You smell funny." snorted Gingerkit. She hadn't seen any cat outside of SkyClan before.

"I come from RiverClan. To me, you smell funny, too. But I came to speak to your leader. Where is he?"

"He is right here." Sandstar had obviously spooked the young RiverClan tabby.

"You need to help us. It's the other clans. All of them. They're attacking our camp and have already killed one of our elders and injured a kit! I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but we really need your help if there are to be five clans in the forest..."

"ThunderClan and WindClan wouldn't do that without good reason... ShadowClan, maybe, but not the other two. What has RiverClan done?" mewed Sandstar.

"They say a clan who eats fish does not belong! I swear by StarClan, RiverClan has done nothing!" the RiverClan cat responded. "They say Fallenfeather had a sign from StarClan... but StarClan _would not _kill elders or attack kits..."

"We will come. Robinfoot, Kestrelwing, the vigil will simply have to wait. I'll lead a patrol-"

"Wait!" shouted Grayclaw, the fluffy, and a bit, well, mousebrained SkyClan deputy from the other edge of the cam. He may be stupid, but he had very accute hearing.

"It's your last life, Sandstar. You are not going into battle."

"Try stopping me." he responded. "I will lead a patrol to attack the right side of the camp, with me I'll take Treecloud, Amberlight, Leafpaw, Pufftail, Flamefur and Sootpaw. Grayclaw, you take Robinfoot, Gorsefoot, Nightclaw, Fernpaw, Kestrelwing, Russetpelt and Lightningblaze to the left."

Soon enough, they were in the scene of the battle. _This is awful! Thank StarClan it's not the SkyClan camp._

"SkyClan, ATTACK!" Sandstar's wail could have been heard by all the kittypets in the Twolegplace. Kestrelwing lunged himslf on to a slim ShadowClan she-cat whom he did not recognize.

"Oh look," she growled. "the tree-leapers have come to help. Aww. Too bad there are no trees to escape into, huh tree-leaper? Scared?"

"Foxhearts!" growled Kestrelwing. He took the she-cat down with ease, with but a scratch on his right ear.

"Who's scared now?" he taunted. The ShadowClan cat ran away.

"Kestrelwing..." began Gorsefoot. "that was the ShadowClan deputy. Good job! I'm so proud to call you my son."

"Thank-you, but save the compliments for after the battle. We're losing!"

"Sorry."

Kestrelwing was getting worried. _ThunderClan _is_hurting kits! When will this end?_ _It had better be soon._ Kestrelwing glanced at a dark brown ThunderClan she-cat attacking a queen, but she obviously didn't want to, as she was fighting lightly, trying hard not to hurt the brown-pink tabby.

"RiverClan, retreat!" yowled Rootstar, and Kestrelwing could sense that something had happened. He looked around, only to find the limp body of their leader. _Mine and Robinfoot's ceremony was the last one he'd ever do. I can't belive he's gone..._

"SkyClan, RETREAT!" screeched Grayclaw.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_No, no, no, NO, **NO!**_ Robinfoot's head spun in circles when she saw Sandstar's body, lying limp in the middle of the RiverClan camp, the ShadowClan leader looking almost proud of his warrior for murdering him.

"RiverClan, you can stay in our camp. Run!" SkyClan and RiverClan all scurried towards the SkyClan camp even before Grayclaw had given the order, although everyone was reluctant to leave their dead leader's body in the RiverClan camp. Robinfoot knew that Pansywillow would be devastated. Sandstar was her father. _I can't even imagine what I would do without Gorsefoot! _As Robinfoot searched for her littermate, she saw all the cats she had grown up with, all battle scarred and weak. She looked again for Kestrelwing, but he was nowhere to be found. _He's probably just closer to the camp. I'll find him. I hope..._

As the cats reached the SkyClan camp, Robinfoot was startled by a yowl from the Stickpile. It was Grayclaw, their new leader. _I personally think Gorsefoot or Lightningblaze should be leader. Maybe even his littermate, Pufftail. Just not this mousebrained idiot!_ "All cats, young and old, come to the clearing for a clan meeting!"

"Sandstar is dead," he began. _Is there a softer way to address your clan? After all, _you're_ clan leader. _"and it is a tragedy to us all. We will sit vigil for him tonight, and Kestrelwing and Robinfoot will simply have to have their vigil tomorrow night. I have two more announcements. First, the new deputy. It didn't take me long to decide that Gorsefoot will be the new deputy of SkyClan." yowls of agreement rose through the camp, and Gorsefoot stepped up to accept his promotion among the clan.

"I must say, I am both honored and surprised, but I promise to do my best as SkyClan's deputy." _Yes. He should be leader._

"The second announcement will explain the RiverClan cats in our camp. They will be staying here, hunting on their territory as well as ours. We will also hunt on their territory, but this is only until their camp is safe again. I will go with Cloudpaw and receive my nine lives tomorrow." _My sister is still an apprentice!_

_"_Me?" Cloudpaw questioned. "But I'm still an apprentice. It should be Pansywillow who goes." _Exactly, Cloudpaw._

"No, Cloudpaw. Pansywillow is grieving too much for Sandstar. He was her father, after all. You will come with me to Highstones." responded Grayclaw.

"Well... okay." Cloudpaw still didn't sound convinced.

Robinfoot searched the camp for Kestrelwing, to find him next to Cloudpaw.

"He's dead. He _can't _be dead." murmured Cloudpaw to Kestrelwing. "What will I do? Pansywillow is a wreck without him."

"He's dead, Cloudpaw. I saw his body. He was killed by a ShadowClan cat, and if you need help, I'm always here."

"Thanks. But I hate ShadowClan. I will hate them for the rest of my life." Cloudpaw decided.

"Me too." Robinfoot joined in on her littermate's conversation, but she was surprised that Kestrelwing wasn't with Heatherflower for once.

"I know what you're thinking, Robinfoot. You expected me to be with Heatherflower, didn't you." groaned Kestrelwing.

"Well..."

"I did too." Cloudpaw whispered guiltily. Robinfoot let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, while Kestrelwing glared at his sisters.

"Well, maybe I _will_ go see Heatherflower. All you guys ever do these days is tease me." His statement was partly true. _Maybe if you were to hang out with... I don't know, other cats for once, then we wouldn't tease you. As much. _Robinwing let her thoughts ponder as she padded across the clearing and into the warriors den. Then she remembered about Sandstar's vigil, and sat down next to Sootpaw and prepared for a hard night.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Still distraught from last night's events, Cloudpaw gathered travelling herbs for her new leader. _I know chamomile is one... oh and burnet, daisy leafs, and sorrel. Since I know Grayclaw is practically a kit, I'll add some heather nectar to make them less bitter._

"Grayclaw! Eat these. They're travelling herbs."

"Okay," Grayclaw began. "Ugh! They're bitter." _What a waste of heather nectar..._

"Stop acting like a kit and eat them." Cloudpaw had tried to bite back the words, but he was acting like a kit, and she was no polite Pansywillow.

"We need to get going, Cloudpaw. It's a long journey to Highstones."

"You think?" _Why is our new leader such a mousebrain!?_

"Is that any way to speak to your leader?" he questioned.

"No. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm as surprised of Sandstar's death as you are. Is Pansywillow okay?" Grayclaw asked as the trotted along on their way to Highstones.

"No. She's not okay. That would be like Gorsefoot dying. I'm sad. She's sad. Our whole clan is grieving. I hate this. I hate ShadowClan! They started this! I hate all of them! Even the kits will be raised into evil monsters." Cloudpaw was suddenly relieved. She realized how much she trusts her 'mousebrained leader'.

"Thank-you for telling me how you feel. Speaking of monsters, here comes the Thunderpath."

"Whoopee." groaned Cloudpaw.

The two cats crossed the Thunderpath with ease, and soon after found themselves at the Mothermouth, followed by the glowing Moonstone.

"StarClan will give you nine lives. I've heard it hurts a bit, but it will make you stronger. The next time I speak to you, I will call you Graystar. Goodnight, Grayclaw. StarClan light your path." mewed Cloudpaw, trying to sound wise, although she assumed she sounded stupid.

"Cloudpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome, mousebrain." responded Cloudpaw as she touched her nose to the rounded stone. Grayclaw copied her.

Grayclaw and Cloudpaw stared at the nine StarClan warriors. Cloudpaw recognized all of them. Yarrowleaf, Pansywillow's mentor who visited Cloudpaw in her dreams, Daisypool, her mother's mother, Fallenleaf, her father's mother, Redfeather, who visited Cloudpaw in dreams, Blindeye, an elder who passed away last moon, Kinkpelt, Grayclaw's father, who died too young in battle, Adderpaw, who sadly died of greencough two moons ago in leaf-bare, Featherkit, who also died of greencough, and of course, Sandstar, their fallen leader. Grayclaw was crying at the sight of the starry warriors as Yarrowleaf stepped forward.

"With this life I give you healing. Use it to help your two medicine cats heal the weak and injured." Yarrowleaf touched heads with Grayclaw, and he almost fell over. Daisypool stepped forward, with a look of pure love in her eyes.

"With this life I give you a mother's love. Use it to help nourish the kits in your clan." This time, Grayclaw did fall over. Fallenleaf padded confidently towards Grayclaw.

"With this life I give you confidence. Use it to keep you clan strong, healthy and brave." Grayclaw stood up straighter as he received this life, and Blindeye staggered forward. _I never realized Grayclaw was more than just a mousebrained fool. I guess he has a heart. _

"With this life I give you equality. Everyone must be fed and cared for, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder." Grayclaw stood still as he bowed his head to his elder. He looked at the next cat with sorrow in his eyes. It was his father, Kinkpelt.

"Why did you have to die?" Grayclaw asked.

"It was simply my time. With this life I give you hope. Use it to keep going in times of sickness and despair." Grayclaw was bawling as the next cat stepped forward. It was Adderpaw, Grayclaw's littermate's kit.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it wisely, for your clan, and never against." The next cat, no bigger than Gingerkit who was the smallest in the nursery stepped forward. It was Featherkit, Leafpaw, Sootpaw and Fernpaw's littermate, Grayclaw's son.

"You were too young. Russetpelt and I miss you very much."

"I know... but I understand! With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to care for your clan every day and night." Sandstar padded towards Grayclaw.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it towards your clan, kits and mate. From this moment on, you shall be known as Graystar. StarClan welcomes you as one of the five leaders in the forest."

"Graystar! Graystar! Graystar!" the StarClan warriors chanted, and Graystar looked relived that the lives were over.

"Graystar, I think we should get going." mewed Cloudpaw. _Hurry up!_

"You were right. That did hurt."

"You looked scared. When we get back, I want you to rest, okay?"

"Okay."

As the two cats scurried across the moor, they found themselves looking into the eyes of the WindClan deputy, with her hostile looking WindClan patrol, consisting of some of WindClan's strongest warriors.

"SkyClan intruders!" _They can't hurt us. They wouldn't. Would they?_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Bring them back to the camp. We'll decide what to do them." sneered Applebreeze, the horrid deputy of WindClan, and only StarClan know what kind of leader she'd make.

"You must be mistaken. Our leader has gone to join StarClan, and I went with Graystar to receive his nine lives." explained Cloudpaw, though her eyes were clouded with fear.

"Oh, well in _that_ case, we'll just take you, puny apprentice. Where's Pansywillow? She should have been the one to go with Graystar. _You_ have no right to be here." said Applebreeze smugly.

"Should we kill her?" asked Moorpelt.

"Not yet. We'll let Cheetahstar decide. Run along, Graystar. And don't even _think_ of coming back with a puny patrol. We'll rip you tree-leapers to shreds."

"G-g-graystar? H-help me!" mewed Cloudpaw.

"Don't worry. I'll be back," Graystar whispered. "I promise."

Cloudpaw was dragged along by the WindClan patrol, and was getting more worried by the second. _I'm sorry Graystar. I don't fight. I'm a medicine cat. Please forgive me! _Soon, the young medicine cat found herself in front of Cheetahstar, whom she could tell was on her final life. _I hope something happens to Applebreeze. She'd make an awful leader..._

"Trespasser! I should have known this would happen. Kill her. That's an order." screeched Cheetahstar. _What is she doing!? Does she want another battle?_

"Wait. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" questioned the SkyClan medicine cat apprentice, Harepaw. Cloudpaw was his friend, and he did not want her dead. "She is a medicine cat, after all. StarClan would be angry."

"This wouldn't have happened in my day. Killin' apprentices? That's rabbitbrained!" rasped Ol' Poisonfang, and Cloudpaw guessed everyone trusted her judgement. _Thank-you, Poisonfang._

"Fine. But she will not be leaving unless someone comes for her and is ready to fight." sneered Cheetahstar with an ambitious gleam in her eyes. Cloudpaw looked up at her with respect.

"Tha-"

"No cat said you have the right to speak. You will sleep in this abandoned rabbit warren, and hunt for yourself. You will treat me as if I am your leader. Go. Get out of my sight." Cheetahstar was obviously troubled, as she was usually a friendly cat.

"Harepaw, show her to her den." ordered Cheetahstar.

"Okay. I'd love to." he answered.

"You saved my life," said Cloudpaw as they padded towards the warren.

"I- I couldn't just let them kill you," stammered Harepaw, obviously flattered by the young she-cat's kindness. "I brought you a rabbit." he said as he offered the fat brown rabbit to Cloudpaw.

"Thanks. I'm starving."

"Do- do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Harepaw offered nervously.

"Actually," she began. "yes." _What have I gotton myself into?_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (is very short, I'm sorry!):

"What did they do to her?!" ever since Cloudpaw had gone missing, Kestrelwing had been in the medicine den, practically living off of poppy seeds. Robinfoot, on the other hand kept plotting to take over WindClan.

_Why did it have to be her? She might be dead. What if she's dead, too? At least I still have two medicine cats to talk to…__but it's not the same. I want my sister back!_

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather in the clearing for a clan meeting!" yowled Graystar from the Stickpile. Even the RiverClan cats came, eager to hear the message.

"I know everyone wants to know when we will go get Cloudpaw," he stated, "but there is something I must do first. Cedarkit, Greenkit, please come forward." _Can't this wait? My sister is in trouble!_

"Wow! We're going to be apprenticed!" squealed Greenkit, the livelier of the two. The two kits padded confidently towards the Stickpile, and their mother surprisingly didn't notice the burr in Greenkit's pelt.

"Cedarkit, please come forward. From this moment until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Cedarpaw." stated Graystar. _He looks more excited than the kits... I guess it is his first ceremony as leader._

"Lightningblaze, you are ready for a second apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you know to Cedarpaw." Lightningblaze and Cedarpaw touched noses, and Graystar apprenticed Greenpaw to Treecloud.

"Now for Cloudpaw. We will take every SkyClan warrior to battle, in one massive patrol. Leafpaw, Fernpaw and Sootpaw can come to. We'll attack now. Right now. Let's go."

"No, we will not, Graystar. I will lead a patrol, and take Treecloud, Robinfoot and Kestrelwing. We should try to avert battle." demanded Gorsefoot.

"Very well."

As the patrol set off for the WindClan camp, they found Harepaw.

"Where is she?" growled Treecloud, "where is my kit?"

"She is in that warren," he said as he flicked his tail towards the warren. "I kept her safe." he mewed proudly. _He acts as if he's in love with her. _Thought Kestrelwing. _Is he?_

"I shall be the one to fetch her." demanded Treecloud, as she went to get a nervous Cloudpaw.

"Mother!" Cloudpaw yowled excitedly.

"Thank StarClan you're here!" Cloudpaw looked nervous. "We have to get back, and fast. Thank-you, Harepaw." _Thank StarClan she's okay. She could have died!_

"B-bye, Cloudpaw." _He's in love with my sister. _

"Let us all get back to the camp! RiverClan must go home now, but if it's not safe, we will have them back." Gorsefoot murmured.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When the patrol came back to the SkyClan camp, they found something no cat wanted to see. It was Pansywillow. She was dead.

"What happened to her, Cloudpaw? She just screeched, then died! Graystar hasn't seen her yet... we didn't know if she was actually dead. RiverClan left a few minutes after the rescue patrol..."

"NO!" screeched Cloudpaw. "Graystar!" she wept.

"She- she's dead…" Graystar wept. "No. She can't be dead… she's… she's my mother." he confessed while staring at the limp body of his medicine cat, who apparently was his mother.

"WHAT!?"

"She broke the code."

"Will StarClan accept her?"

"They accepted Kinkpelt."

"STOP! StarClan _must _accept her. She served her clan well for many years. We will sit yet another vigil tonight, but Cloudpaw will go to the Moonstone again, for it is the half-moon."

"How did she die, Cloudpaw?"

"She just died… I've never seen this before. I think it had something to do with her heart. "I should go to the Moonstone. Farwell, Pansywillow, StarClan light your path."

As Cloudpaw padded of towards Fourtrees to meet with the other medicine cats, she found Shallowstream on SkyClan territory.

"What are you doing here?" Cloudpaw asked calmly.

"We must speak." _No, we must not._

"I must go to the Moonstone. Pansywillow has gone to join StarClan."

"I am sorry for your loss. I will be here tomorrow…" _Why?_

"Okay…"

"Oh. And bring your littermates."

"Alright, if you say so." _Nope. Not a chance._

Cloudpaw broke into a jog as she traveled to meet the other medicine cats.

"Where's Pansywillow?" asked Flameheart.

"She's dead." _Should I have made that softer?_

"I'm sorry for your loss," began Pebbletail, "I can give you your name, along with Harepaw. He has earned it." Cloudpaw and Harepaw exchanged excited glances. "And one more thing, Cloudpaw. I am sorry for how Cheetahstar acted."

"What happened?" asked Bramblefeather.

"Well…" Cloudpaw, Harepaw and Pebbletail explained what had happened, while the other medicine cats looked horrified.

"Were you hurt?"

"What did you eat?"

"Was is dark in there?" the medicine cats flooded Cloudpaw with questions she did not want to answer.

"Sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it." Bramblefeather finally suggested. _It's about time!_

"No, I don't. Thanks, Bramblefeather."

As the eight medicine cats reached the Mothermouth, they spoke of cures for greencough, things other than catmint if there were to be a shortage.

"Feverfew mixed with honey usually works." suggested Honeywave. _I'd add tansy or heather nectar to that._

"I use tansy mixed with coltsfoot and honey, if I have some." said Flameheart. _Good idea. I'll remember that._

"I've actually used thyme before." said Fallenfeather. _Mousebrain!_

"But it didn't work, remember?" Poppypaw stated. She was not in a good mood, as she was not getting her name with the other apprentices.

"Poppypaw, you will get your name soon. Cloudpaw and Harepaw have been training for much longer." Cloudpaw knew that Fallenfeather was trying to make Poppypaw feel better, but it obviously wasn't working.

"I never had a sign. It was all Frogstar's idea. Just letting you guys know. You're looking at me funny. I wouldn't do that." confessed Fallenfeather.

"I didn't think you'd do that." said Honeywave. They'd known each other for moons.

"I told him no, honestly. All our warriors think I had the sign, but I didn't. I am not heartless. I would not kill kits or elders. I tried to change Frogstar's mind, but he threatened to kill me. I don't know what's gotten into him..."

"Good thing. That battle _killed_ Sandstar." grumbled Cloudpaw. The eight cats reached the Mothermouth, then the glistening Moonstone."

"Well, let's begin the ceremony. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and they are ready to receive their names. Harepaw, please come forward. Do you promise to avert battle, and heal your clanmates as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Harepaw's vow was no more than a mumble.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Hareleap. StarClan honors you for your compassion and memory, and welcomes you as a full medicine cat."

"Cloudpaw, please come forward. Do you promise to avert battle, and heal your clanmates as long as you shall live?"

"I do!" Cloudpaw was surprisingly excited. _Just don't call me Cloudwillow or Cloudpansy. Wait. Cloudpansy? What a stupid name._

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Cloudmist. StarClan honors you for your humor and intelligence, and welcomes you as a full medicine cat." _Yes! Thank StarClan I got a good name._

"Hareleap! Cloudmist! Hareleap! Cloudmist!" the chanting went on for longer than Cloudmist would have liked, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Congrats." Cloudpaw recognized Pansywillow's soft mew. _Good. StarClan accepted her._

"Thanks! I already miss you… but is it true? Are you Pufftail, Leopardnose and Graystar's mother?"

"Yes. It is."

"You broke the code!"

"As did you. Cloudmist, you are expecting Hareleap's kits." _NO!_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I'm sorry, but this one is even shorter than Chapter 5...):

_Everything will go back to normal now. Cloudpaw will be back soon. The clan is flourishing. Pufftail is expecting Nightclaw's kits. I don't need to take over WindClan. I have a brother who is in love with someone. I am in love with someone. Wait- I am?_ Robinfoot wasn't exactly sure if Sootpaw liked her back. _I hope so._

"Hello, everyone!" Cloudmist called from across the clearing, in an oddly cheerful mood.

"What's your name now?" asked Robinfoot.

"It's Cloudmist. I'm just glad Pebbletail didn't name me after Pansywillow or Sandstar."

"_Cloudsand?_ You've got to be kidding me. That's an awful name."

"I know. I hear Pufftail is expecting kits. Is that true?" Cloudmist asked Robinfoot.

"Yes. They're Nightclaw's"

"I need to talk to you and Kestrelwing. Alone. Now." _What's gotten into her? Oh no... this better not be what I think it is. She can't have killed someone... _

Robinfoot, Kestrelwing and Cloudmist quickly jogged into the forest of sky high trees, with the leaves as bright as ever.

"I- I'm expecting kits." _Well, at least no one's dead._

"CLOUDMIST! HOW COULD YOU!" Kestrelwing was furious with her, while Robinfoot stayed calm. _Oh no..._

"They're Harepaw's, are they not?" said Kestrelwing.

"Yes. And he's Hareleap now. I'm going to tell Graystar. I don't care if he exiles me. I'm leaving SkyClan."

"No, you aren't." Robinfoot insisted. "Maybe Pufftail can take them... or you could stop the development with one of your fancy herbs."

"Well, maybe Pufftail can take them, but I won't stop the development. I made a mistake, and this is my punishment. And besides... the clan needs more kits. I will ask Graystar."

In Graystar's den, Cloudmist explained her situation. Surprisingly, Graystar wasn't angry.

"I shall ask my sister and her mate to take them. You will not be leaving SkyClan."

"Thank-you, Graystar..."


	10. Chapter 8, which has changed alot

Chapter 8:

"Pufftail's kits are coming!" yowled Nightclaw.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Cloudmist had been hiding _her _kits in the forest for two days, and she would bring them and say they were Pufftail's. As far as Kestrelwing was concerned, both Pufftail and Nightclaw knew that Featherkit, Pansykit and Mintkit were in the forest.

"Alright, Pufftail. You have two of your own kits, and three of mine. The white tabby tom is called Mintkit, the tortoiseshell she-cat is Pansykit, and the silver she-cat is Featherkit." Cloudmist whispered into her Pufftail's ear.

"Their names are Featherkit, Pansykit, Mintkit, Lizardkit and Icekit." announced Pufftail.

"They are lovely."

"So beautiful."

"She's lucky!"

"Five kits?!"

_Please let them be safe. The last thing Cloudmist needs is more greif._

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather around the Stickpile for a clan meeting!" Graystar called from the Stickpile, Sootpaw, Leafpaw and Fernpaw by his side, their faces gleaming.

"Here is a warrior ceremony long overdue. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I ask you to turn them into warriors in their turn. Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Sootpaw's vow was practically a scream.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Sootstripe. StarClan honors you for your strength and skill in battle, and welcomes you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Graystar went on to name Leafpaw Leafcloud and Fernpaw became Fernfrost.

_Wow. Now I can tease Robinfoot even more about her crush on Sootstripe! This is going to be fun…_

"Come on, Cloudmist. Let's go hunting. You too, Kestrelwing." his sister called.

"Okay."

As the littermates padded through the forest, they happened to ran into Shallowstream, in _their_ territory. _What's she doing here?_

"I came to look for you three."

"Why? You're trespassing." growled Kestrelwing.

_"_I- I'm the one who killed Sandstar. I figured you'd go softer on me..." _No. It was a ShadowClan cat. This could mean war on RiverClan!_

"Well you thought wrong! Kestrelwing lunged himself at the RiverCclan tabby, knocking her to the ground. _Ready to go to wherever evil cats are sent? _

"Stop! Kestrelwing, you're going to kill her!" _Why does Cloudmist care? _Kestrelwing let his teeth sink in to the she-cat's throat. She lay there, unmoving on the fallen leafs, beneath the leafless oaks. Shallowstream was dead.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (another short one...)

****Okay, I need opinions. Do you think Kestrelwing should have killed Shallowstream? Leave in comments. Enjoy another clichéd, cheesy chapter. -E****

"You monster! You've killed her! Now you're no better than her!" Robinfoot was furious with Kestrelwing. _You're not my brother. Where's the real Kestrelwing? _Robinfoot and Cloudmist stormed off to the camp, but Cloudmist was looking almost, sad. Upset. _Why?_

"Where's Kestrelwing?" asked Heatherflower as they entered the camp.

"Umm..." Cloudmist began. "Making dirt?"

"Okay. Thanks, guys!"

"Robinfoot, we need to tell Graystar." _I know, but..._

"No. We can't. The, er, Gathering is tonight. I hope I get to go." _I hope that did the trick, but I know Cloudmist probably knows I'm trying to change the subject._

Cloudmist nodded. "If that's what you think."

"Shhh, the Gathering is about to begin, Greenpaw!" Robinfoot sushed the young apprentice. _Hurry up! Let's get this over with!_

"All is well in ShadowClan," began Frogstar, "And we have three new warriors! Mousestep, Fireblaze, and Hailsmash!" No one chanted.

"WindClan has nothing to say."

"SkyClan has three new warriors, also! Sootstripe, Leafcloud and Fernfrost!" ThunderClan and SkyClan chanted for the new warriors.

"RiverClan has lost a warrior. On the SKYCLAN BORDER! ONE OF YOU FOXHEARTS KILLED SHALLOWSTREAM!"

"SkyClan is leaving!" Graystar said as he rushed down from the Highrock in the middle of Fourtrees.

"Why-" began Gorsefoot, who was then interupted by Graystar.

"WE'RE LEAVING!"


End file.
